


Clouded Eyes

by alexdamien



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: Garland is pissed off at Warrior. But what is it that really annoys him?





	Clouded Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is unrevised and unedited, so it may contain a few typos or mistakes, just point it out and I'll fix it right away!

There was something in Warrior that annoyed Garland. More than his righteousness, more than his zeal, more than the huge stick up his ass.

It was his eyes.

They never showed any emotion, any anger. Sometimes, not even any light.

Warrior threw his shield at him, and Garland used that moment to sneak behind him and hit him with his weapon. He laughed at the size of the hole Warrior had made in the floor.

"Foolish child!" shouted Garland, throwing his weapon at him again. But the Warrior rolled to the side, recovering in an instant, and pulling at the chain in Garland's weapon.

Caught by surprise, Garland had no time to react as Warrior ran up along the chain with his sword shining in the orange light of the fading sun. Garland gritted his teeth, it looked like he might make an even larger hole ground.

"Child?" asked Warrior in a whisper next to Garland's ear. Suddenly, the metal of his helmet seemed all too thin.

In his shock, the hit against the ground barely registered in Garland's mind.

Especially when he found Warrior sitting on top of him, with the cold tip of his blade touching the exposed part of Garland's neck.

"How old do you think I am, Garland?" Warrior said, still whispering, but with the same uncaring look in his half lidded eyes.

Garland's hands itched to pull at Warrior's cape and throw him out of balance. Just one second, that was all he neded, to...to...Garland clenched his fist, ready to strike and trying not to think about throwing Warrior to the ground, pinning the bastard beneath him.

"You may think of yourself a man" said Garland "But to me you are nothing but a naive child"

Warrior's soft cape fell over Garland's clenched fist, and in a second he  _pulled._

Warrior dodged with a sharp turn and jumped off him while cutting off the trapped piece of his cape with his blade.

"You might be thousands of years old, Garland. But I am a Warrior. I am as old as humanity itself. Dead and Rebord I do not count my age in thousands of years, but in thousands of lives."

And in a flash of pure light, he was gone.

Garland stood half standing, clenching the torn piece of cloth in his hand.

"So that was it, eh?" he said. The sun finally set, and darkness slowly fell over the land, cooling it. "But, is it the weight of age, or the weight of rebirth that coulds your eyes?"

The place in the armor where Warrior had sat on top of Garland still felt warm.


End file.
